French Perfume
by The Kirklands
Summary: Follow the life of Captain Arthur Kirkland as he grows up and learns what inspires this young pirate into the living legend he is along with what experiences have set him on this road and the many lives and hearts he has come to meet among his travels. Many countries to explore and learn why he is infamous in each and every one he visits. A Peek of the secretive captain's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another one of my Hetalia Fanfiction stories, if you haven't seen my work before I hope you enjoy it and hoping for this specific story to be the longest series in my collection other than Magic Tantrum of course though I do have a total of about 50 story ideas and plots I am determined to submit and shall cover every aspect of Fan fiction stories. I will warn you now this story will become dark at times in later chapters, might contain drug issues, mild sexual activity ( well they are pirates its expected) Yaoi and General sex is included so if you don't like it please don't read.**

 **The aims of this story was to explain a rather shady and mysterious time between the nations and how this came to be and their secret stories and experiences. To follow the life of Captain Arthur Kirkland. Please enjoy and more chapters will follow~**

"No chance you stinky frog lady!" the young blond wrapped in pirate styled scraps shouts in reply while running down the colourful French street that any other day was peaceful and quiet. The young pirate looked rugged, tired and in a world of hurt when the rather curvy French woman wielding a meaty loaf of bread as her weapon would catch up with him .

"already told you I didn't take your stupid pearls! I stole these from another woman! " The young man winced realizing what he confessed and tries to flirt his way out of this, if in doubt flirt that's what the young pirate always said " but your much more beautiful than her of course" chuckling lightly as he continues to run as fast as his scraped legs would allow him after trailing the roof tiles in a fast attempt to leave the crime scene, obviously it only ended in more evidence and pain.

" All of this just for pearls" the pirate began to puzzle in his own mind but then laughed at his own situation "ha! just for the hilarious story!" marching with strides the young man hides in a small spacing between the houses nearby resulting in the woman hurrying past him.

With a sigh of relief something catches the young boy's eye as he glances around to find the woman and if it was safe to leave. Seeing the docks nearby he notices a commotion of sound forming from the general area like strange music, laughter and drinks being tapped together in some kind of celebration. Being foolish and a young man he runs out to the crowd unaware of the beast that follows him in the shadows.

Music was playing along with the laugher of a loud German who was defiantly standing out in the crowd, not only from his unusual attire but he was glowing in the sun being soo pale and fair haired much like the scrappy young boy himself .

" haha yeah it vas no sweat, ve took zhat bad guy out just like zhat~! " with a snap of his fingers the German continues to boasts with head held high as though it was to make enough room from his expanding nose from his clearly terrible lies.

The young man raised an eyebrow pondering "women were swooning, what was wrong with them the man in front of them may have a different exotic accent, stands tall yet not the most physically muscular in the crowd and was even in the same crappy outfit style I am stuck in after that chase".

Before the young man could continue his thoughts he felt himself become lighter and recognizes a few voices sulking over his shoulder. " Arthur! what have I told you about stealing from other people" came booming over his head in a thick French accent still maintaining its scolding monatomic tone. " ...not to do it? " the young Arthur already narrowing his eyes into slits of disapproval facing away from Francis as he is held like a kitten in the ordering mother cat's mouth by his scrappy collar that's left on his shirt.

" Mon cheri! I told you to change out of that silly outfit too! you promised me if I took you to France with me this month that you'll wear what I give you" Francis now raising Arthur higher to his face and the right way around almost noses touching " why are you being difficult with me cheri~ do you not like it here? you promised to stay in the house while I was out meeting..." looking up Francis already noticed his friends had arrived, so this visit was killing two birds with one stone.

"first lets give the woman back her pearls okay little buddy" Francis goes to the Arthur's dirty little hands and pulls it out his very tight grasp for a few minutes looking embarrassing in front of the crossed arm woman as he struggles with his little responsibility. Finally Arthur lets go knowing he will be in more trouble the longer this scene goes on,Francis always knew the little nation liked shiny objects and money but he never knew HOW tight fisted the young man was growing up to be.

"There mon cheri~ I am sorry about my little buddy here, I will be sure to have a word with him later" Francis apologizes on Arthur's part and hands over the pearls earning a light slap across the face before she returns to her usual business, turning to Arthur with hands on either hip Francis was looking rather peculiar today.

The young man began to say in his thoughts " the strange neat hat similar to that of a diamond shape, the colourful jacket displaying the boldest blue he had ever seen...it was almost regal and don't get me started on the trousers that were obviously too tight for the Frenchman...but cant help not look away ...the tall leather boots did not help one bit on this appearance".

Sending shudders down his spine he didn't even notice the flamboyant blond making hand gestures and clearly trying to give him a stern talking to. The poor Frenchman was laying his heart out in a sympathetic but strong speech while the English boy was staring at a rather shiny pin on the German's coat causing him to drool from pure relaxation.

Awakening to the polished fingers of the angry blond Arthur grumbles and gives him his full attention once again "what!? I am sorry okay, didn't mean to and stuff..." the little thief rehearses as though it was routine and lost its luster.

" What am I going to do with you" Francis sighs pressing one hand to his temple massaging his knitted brows in stress " look just ...don't let go of my hand while we go see my brothers from across the seas okay, I will be two minutes and then I am going home to fix...this " gestures to all of the grubby and itchy boy caked with mud, dust and things Francis didn't even want to question " I am going to brush your hair mon ami~ then ill put the prettiest little petticoat on you".

In a daze the Frenchman lets go of Arthur's hand to clasp his together overpowered with excitement on his image of the final straight, young mannered boy he was seeking to create.

The so called young mannered man was crawling ever closer to the German hidden within the group of swooning French tarts surrounding him, stretching a hand ever closer he plucks the colourful and shiny pin off his cloak and hurries out to empty ground to examine it in the clear sunlight watching it twinkle when a light beam hits it.

That was until a rather stubborn and clean man walked up accompanied by his fiddle in one hand " vell look vhat we have here, a little boy who doesn't know any better" using his spare hand the tall dark haired noble took his small stick like object out his pocket and sways it causing the rest of its length to unravel.

" Cannot keep your grubby hands yourself I see" the Austrian looked down to the young boy with a terrifying aura that sent the smaller body into a whimper with his gaze never leaving the strange weapon. This wasn't going to end well for the little thief.

 **Thank you for reading and I promise more chapters will be coming soon along with other series, I decided to submit a rather varied genre of Fan Fiction series all at once to see the most popular ones to create Priorities on which chapters to update so every review and message counts towards your favourite series. I must also remind every reader I do not own any characters from Hetalia or the concept in general. I am aware of how short my stories are and I am looking to amend this in further chapters as for now I am submitting a large quantity of chapter 1 stories but again messages and reviews shall get me working on this faster with help of fan motivation. Thank you.**

 **The Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the time it took to get back to this story so if you were waiting I apologize right now XD. Had gotten stuck on a fee little parts and again needed the help of my dear friend Vanti, I swear half of these wouldn't exist or have been done as quickly as they have without her so again special thanks for helping with the very long chapter. No doubt the other chapters will now be written as a pair like the others but others are coming very soon . Again WARNING there may be swearing, drug use and sexual content in the chapters to come. Anyway thank you and hope you will enjoy this chapter, it took alot of work.**

Oh and just wait till you meet Marie-Ange!" France rambled "She is a very kind young girl and- tsk- You know I shouldn't spoil too much about the fellow guests... Right Arthur?" The Frenchman turned around to get a response from the Brit, only to see that he nowhere in sight. France ran off looking for Arthur, knowing that he's probably up to no good

Arthur screamed his lungs to the limit when seeing the Austrian's threatening stance, he had never been caught personally for any of his misdeeds without an scapegoat in the form of the useless frog that looks after him " you cant hurt me, Francis is my guardian and I only found this I didn't steal it I swear" just as he finished his sentence his luck was thrown out the window. Falling to the ground was more of the cocky Prussian's personal belongings and those of the women gawking at him.

"Oh look vhat ve have here hmmmm?" A certain Prussian said with an all knowing smirk across his face. "A little black sleep that wandered too far away from it's pen? Or should I call you a rat trying to snatch away what doesn't belong to you!" Prussia grabbed Arthur's shirt collar and lifted him up in the air almost effortlessly.

The little English boy glared at his attacker only replying through spitting on his face with a smirk of his own. " well you should be more careful, for a man who travels the seas and creates such amazing stories as you should be more experienced and well knowing in this field, not my fault you allowed such a YOUNG boy to take away your precious items" emphasis on his age he laughed in the once confident traveller's face.

"Arrêter!" Prussia was cut off by a very familiar Frenchman that was running in their direction. Francis stood before Prussia completely out of breath. "I am so very sorry for what ever Arthur did.." Francis continued his ongoing apologies while Prussia gave his good friend a confused look. What was Franny doing taking care of a insolent child, he though to himself.

Austria didn't take his eyes off the disobedient child cracking the whip to his side he pushes the Prussian into the Frenchman's taking place in front of the young boy and picking him up by the collar as though he was a common house cat " Vell I am still going to teach zhis young boy not to steal...and especially from us" pulling the boy closer to his face almost touching his nose.

Already shivering from the Austrian's dark aura and eyes faded from the shadowing above them he curls up looking to France to make it all better.

"N-now now mon ami. Let's not make rash decisions" Francis quickly took Arthur's hand and pulled him away from possible danger. "Especially not in front of all these people. It would be a shame if we made too much of a scene non?". Austria didn't seem all that scary, but he could be as terrifying as Russia (Okay maybe a little less) when you pissed him off.

"Vell teach zhat house pet some manners cause it definitely doesn't have any" raising his nose the Austrian tutted while shaking his head " and clean him up he really needs it, he smells" walking off with the loud tapping of his heels he joins the crowd pretending to be civil when he still remains standing out like a sore thumb

Arthur didn't want to meet eyes with Francis but was forced to when snatched back to his guardian " I ...didn't meant to...it looked soo shiny" .

"Well here's a suggestion. Don't go near shiny things. Don't look at them, don't even think about them." Francis grumbled. He took Arthur by the arm and tugged him back down the path to his house. "What am I going to do with you. Do I need to put a dog collar around your neck?"

Looking away he pouts and grumbles that it wasn't his fault and that he did nothing wrong " well he should have been more careful...he practically put it on display for me I couldn't help myself" taking a moment to calm down he panics looking back up to his guardian whimpering " I don't have to see them again do I? I'm not going to this big fancy party for them tonight am I? PLEASE SAY I'M NOT!" ready to cry with one hand tending to his left eye with a rough rub.

Francis glared down at the child. Arthur had always done this to get what he wants. The classic puppy dog look. Arthur has used this technique to lure women into thinking that he was only a helpless boy. Francis had seen this plenty of times and Arthur had used it on him as well... it worked. But Francis knew much too well about the Brit's little trick, and stayed unfazed by it.

"Please! I don't like them! come on tell me I'm grounded! tell me I cant leave my room for a week! would be a pity to miss the party but I can take it!" Pleading for a way to escape this party he resorts to his final escape method, pulling the Frenchman's grasp on his arm away he runs as fast as he can into a wall trying to knock himself out, he couldn't go if he wasn't conscious.

Francis quickly picked up the child and threw him over his shoulder. "I expect you to be more mature then this! Stop acting so child like! You are going to that party weather you like it or not"

" YOU CANT MAKE ME PARTY! I don't wanna, I'm not sitting for hours trying to choose which fork to eat with or what to eat first while nobles and snobs judge me not to mention all of the itchy clothes and wigs " already weeping as he mentions more and more of the factors that makes him dread these events Francis holds for celebrations.

"Well since you dread these parties so very much I'm going to make going to this party a punishment for misbehaving." The Frenchman was almost smiling "And every improper act you commit is a day without fishing at the local docks"

Letting out a long displeased moan Arthur hunched over and made walking for the Frenchman a struggle as he leaned away from him with all of his bodyweight " I don't wanna go! your going to dress me up and make me all fru fru and ill smell like you and have to talk like you"

Francis had a large smirk that spread across his lips "Exactement"

Whining in France's bedroom he is sitting on a small stool in front of the Frenchman " your trying to kill me! " He barks as Francis brushes a large bird nest tug out of the Brit's hair.

"Well maybe if you go to this ball and show everyone how much of a gentleman you can be, my good friend and monsieur prissy pants will reconsider the idea of going after your throat" Francis replied. Getting Arthur's hair untangled was extremely difficult. They boy wan't poor and was able to have baths and groom himself, but to Francis's disapproval Arthur didn't. It was extremely difficult to get Arthur to wash himself, which was extremely frustrating to the Frenchman. At least he jumps into the lake every so often, Francis thought to himself.

Rubbing his eyes free of beads of tears he looked in the mirror and saw a little blond boy that he didn't relate with " why do they only like me if I'm clean and snobbish" folding his arms he huffs " are you going to put me into clothes I wont be able to move in? cause I'm just going to sit down and do nothing for like 5 minutes".

"If that's the case I'll put you in the most uncomfortable clothes I have" Francis mocked as he walked over to a near my closet to find something for Arthur. (Let's be honest it's probably best if Arthur didn't do anything at all XD)

Gripping the underbelly of the chair while biting his lip " If you put me in the dress for the love of god! " he hissed already expecting one but trying to talk him out of it " what monstrosity are you going to put me in, bet you'll put a massive wig and pantaloons on me" grumbling and having a shiver down his spine imagining the display.

The Frenchman let out an irritated sigh "Non. No wigs this time. Not after you set fire to the last one I put on you" he took out a couple of different colored linen shirts and pondered which one Arthur should wear.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and glares " don't you dare put me in that in front of the public I have a reputation to uphold " ruffling his hands through his hair desperately trying to keep his identity " I'm not French, I want to be a pirate!"

Francis gasped and dropped everything he was holding "UN PIRATE! Non non non non non!" he stormed over and tugged on the young Brit's ear "You are not allowed to be a pirate nor be associated with them!"

" why not!" whimpering he follows the Frenchman's hand trying not to struggle against him " and that hurts! Nothing is wrong with pirates! They are cool and they live on the edge! I don't want to be cooped up in this estate all day drinking tea and talking about latest fashion so people like me!"

"There are other things you can do other than being a pirate!" The Frenchman let go of the whimpering boy and folded his arms together "You can be a merchant, work in the mining industry or the fishing industry. There are so many other things that you can be other then a 'Pirate' " he grimaced at his last word.

" but I would make an excellent pirate see!" The boy smiled innocently holding up one of Francis' precious jewellery pieces he was wearing " I can steal from anyone and not get caught, it's kinda thrilling and I could make more money like that than anywhere else where I'm bossed around"

Francis sharply inhaled, quickly snatching the precious piece of jewellery away "What do I always tell you about stealing?! Have you not learned anything?!" he scolded.

Arthur looked to France in disbelief he travelled the seas and so did all of his friends, he couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed " But I never get caught! The only times I do its because they notice your loud gasps and tutting...please can you at least consider me becoming a pirate...I don't want to be a lord or master of an estate..that's for when I'm old and hopeless"

Francis frowned at the words 'old and hopeless'. He glared down at the younger nation "Non. You will not be a pirate and that's final. Believe me, being a pirate is much different then stealing some person's money from out of their pockets..."

" well if you had the choice what you suggest I be when I'm older" looking up the his guardian annoyed and only slightly curious " and don't say model or some wine taster..."

France chuckled nervously. Those were going to be the first things he would suggest, but those were obviously off the list. He pondered for a moment before he replied "Well you could start your own business. Not sure what it would be.. But I do think you'd like it. Or I heard that they are always looking for sailors to travel around the world, though since you're a country you'll be doing that eventually."

" Well that's not what I want to do! Now get me dressed... Just want to get this over with and go to bed... " stepping off the stool the dirty blond trudged his way to the closet giving a gagging reaction to the attire.

"Fine" The Frenchman scoffed before mumbling "You'll get over this pirate phase pretty soon..". He strutted towards the closet and picked out the "perfect" outfit for the young Brit.

England only looked at the outfit in shock looking between the outfit and Francis

Sitting in his little petticoat, waistcoat and tail coat with blown up pantaloons, short heels and tall socks Arthur grumbled folding his arms at the dining table he shared with Francis and other party guests.

Francis had been chatting away with the other party guests such as Antonio, the personification of Spain, and Gilbert, the personification of Prussia whom he had meet earlier. The Prussian had been keeping an eye on Arthur, giving him subtle glances every so often. You could see delight in Gilbert's face when he got to see the brat in obviously uncomfortable clothes.

Arthur was determined to look grumpy no matter how nice the food served to him was or the pretty women giving him compliments on his fashion because they weren't complimenting him they were giving praise to the frog " this place is full of stinky frogs! " he mutters not wanting to be heard but wanting to be heard at the same time.

Francis pitched Arthur's cheek as another way of saying 'I heard that. Don't say it again'. The pinch was brief though and Francis quickly went back to talking with his comrades.

Austria nodded at this action " I see you do try to teach zhis little one manners, how did he become so uncivilised zhough he has no parents zhat explains it and zhose clothes he was vearing before... " The Austrian shivers and cups his cheek " how do you live vith him?"

"O-oh well I manage..." France chuckled sheepishly. To be honest he wasn't too sure how he lived with the philistine child. He and Francis were almost polar opposites. The only thing he had in common with the child was their taste in food. He had taught the Brit how to cook, which was an accomplishment that the French nation was very proud of.

Austria tilted his head at the sudden realisation of a question " vait how did you even come across ze boy? I know he is a nation but you never leave France? Vhen did you leave to find him?"

Arthur looked up curious himself

"Well..." Francis trailed off "I decided to go off with a couple of merchants to the country of Angleterre, just to see what it was like since I'd never be able to get there by myself. While I was there I came across little Arthur. He looked even younger when I meet him, and the poor boy was dirty and obviously unhappy. So I decided to bring him back to France and raise him."

Arthur stood up and slammed his palms on the dining table "... Please excuse me I need the bathroom..." marches off

Austria only glared at it... " It's I vould like to go to ze bathroom young sir! "

"Excuse his manners mon ami" The Frenchman apologized once more for his disrespectful underling "He's not in a very good mood today...". "Ja no kidding.." Prussia mumbled from his wine glass.

" vell he did steal from us...very disrespectful " tutting and shaking his head Roderick looked to Francis " vhy don't you give him away already, it's clear you can't handle him"

"Give him away!?" France look at the Austrian in shock and disbelief "He is still a child... He will learn..."

" vas only a suggestion" rolling his eyes at the drama Queen " so don't take it personally"

in the bathroom Arthur leaned on a basen of water and tried calm down " i can't believe he people I was unhappy just because I was messy" he ranted to his reflection that resembled more of the Frenchman " your the reason I'm miserable" pointing to the fake Frenchman in the mirror.

A couple minutes had pasted, France was getting concerned about the young Brit. He could be up to something, or maybe it was the uncomfortable clothes that were making him take so long.

Walking back out to the crowd was a sour faced Arthur clearly with a place to be considering his fast paced walk to the front entrance.

"Hey! Amigo! Where do you think you're going?" The Spanish nation called. Antonio lightly jogged his way over to Arthur. He was holding two wine glasses in his hands, probably for him and one of the other members of the Bad touch Trio.

" leave me alone! " Arthur yelled throwing an arm to the side " I'm going home! " continuing to walk out in the hazardous rain he walked ever so closer to the docks and begin to take ship on the cocky Prussian's ship.

The Spaniard was flabbergasted by Arthur's sudden outburst. He but his lip and slowly started walking back to his friends, attempting to ignore the glances from other guests. He sat back down at his designated table, nervously sipping the alcoholic beverage from his wine glass

"Is something troubling you mon ami? You seem like you've just seen a ghost." Francis curiously asked his Spanish friend "Well... Arthur decided that he wanted to go home and just.. Left.

Remembering all he knew about ships Arthur managed to set the ship as well as possible to set off on a voyage away from Francis " this will show that stinky francy pants" finally managing to lift the anchor with great difficulty I might add he began to float off where the wind took him.

"QUOI?!" Francis drooped his wine glass and ran towards toward the nearest exit. Whatever Arthur was doing it couldn't be good. He doubted that Arthur was actually going home. "ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He called one outside of the building

Looking back the young boy looked to Francis feeling some sadness and sympathy for him but also knew he wasn't going to live the life he wanted with the Frenchman, looking straight ahead he smiled feeling the wind and rain on his face as he tries his best to steer the ship.

Francis spotted the Brit on Prussia's ship, sailing further and further away from land. The Frenchman ran up to the dock ignoring the rain that was soaking him. "ARTHUR! COME BACK!"

Looking back with a big grin he waves shouting " I'll visit you when I'm a famous pirate Francis I promise!" turning round he continues his journey, he would return one day that was certain, not that he would say it but he already missed the Frenchman.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes a boy that looks 8 years old managed to outwit the Prussian. Anyway the real story starts from here as he begins his adventure so hopefully next few chapters will include alot more content and action than descriptions, anyway thank you for reading this far and staying with me. Not sure if anyone actually reads these comments at the start or end but again ill remind people that if you comment or review I will read them ^w^ so any suggestions, story ideas or couples you would like to see ill definitely see them if you make them visible. Anyway again thank you .**

 **Kirklands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand that its taken ages to get another chapter of this story up but don't worry it hasn't been forgotten if anything its making its way back round the pile, sorry if you are waiting for a specific fan fiction story, any requests asking for a specific fan fiction I write to continue please do so as it will go a long way. Anyway thank you for reading this story its one of my personal favourites not only for being one of my first created ones, Brace yourself for 50 chapters of this fan fiction cause its got alot of folklore to it.**

 **Again this couldn't be possible without my friend Vanti so I am just going to consider her my partner for every story it seems though i do have one ive written myself that will go up soon enough. Enjoy ~**

Francis received a kick in the stomach and was thrown against the wall. It wasn't the first hit that was thrown at him tonight. The party ended a long time ago for the trio (plus Austria). The now found themselves in an alleyway, with a angry Prussian glaring down at the injured Frenchman. "I'm sorry mon ami.." France mumbled "I didn't think he would do th-" he was cut off by a punch in the face "I had enough of this SHIT!" Prussia spat back at Francis "First the brat tries to steal my stuff from right under my nose! THEN, oh and this is the funniest part! HE STEALS MY SHIP! ALL IN ONE DAY!" He kicked the injured man once more, hearing a crack coming from the Frenchman's body.

Francis must've broken a rip or two, but he'll get through it. He was a nation after all, but it still hurts like hell.

Spain walked up to the furious nation and patted him lightly on the shoulder "N-now now amigo.. Calm down.. You're taking this a little too far..". "Too far?" The Prussian scoffed "I say it's not far enough! He stole my whole ship Toni! All of my gold was in there! All of my wealth! And it took me MONTHS the obtain that ship only to have it stolen from that little brat!"

" vell he did varn you multiple times not to allow a young child even near you possessions " taking some delight in this the Austrian smiled and shook his head lightly with a hand pressed against his temple knitting the frustration out of his forehead " just...get on mein ship and ve vill go home okay...no doubt ve vill find the ship soon enough, he probably ran out of food by now"

The Prussian let out a 'hmpf' and started walking out of the dimly light alleyway "You're probably right.. But if I find that kid alive he might was well start digging up his own grave" he smirk of the thought of Arthur being dead and left

Francis tried his best to get back up but to no avail. Spain quickly helped up his good friend and helped him get out of the dirty alley. "Don't worry amigo. This will eventually blow over..." Spain said in attempt to comfort the Frenchman, but both knew that this wasn't something that would simply 'blow over'.

Arthur lay spread out on the deck of the ship looking up at the burning rays of the sun with a delusional expression, he was hot, dehydrated and starving running out of the Prussian's food rations and supplies he took to conserving his energy as best be could. life wasn't easy at sea even he knew that much beginning to feel sick anytime his stomach roared or his chapped lips touched in desperate attempt to moisten them until he heard a glorious noise, birds of some kind... This meant land and this meant people.

Pulling himself up slowly with moments where he could have fallen to his side from balance he looks to the land he docked at.

Looking up at the bright country there were already huge differences the little child had never seen before, strange clothes, a new language, food he never smelt or seen before and the way they lived was strange " ooh the food!" he screamed to himself inside his head, he found the jackpot considering he was starving and most likely could die in the next few hours unless he ate or drank. ".. P..please help me" wheezing he crawled to a man working on the docks with a fishing net.

The man looked over at Arthur. His face turned pale as though he had seen a ghost. The man screamed and ran away faster then a bullet shot out of a gun, screaming gibberish as he ran off.

"... This isn't going to be good" whimpering out with his last inch of energy, his head flops down onto the hard stoney dock as his body begins to rest aswell as eat itself in attempt to survive.

"A-are you okay sir?" A slightly frightened young girl(?) asked. She has autumn brown hair with a stray curl sticking out of it. She walked over cautiously towards the Brit.

Already unconscious Arthur didn't reply, he looked anorexic, sun bleached and crusty, a piece of tofu had more moisture than him at the minute.

The young girl panicked, it was obvious that Arthur needed help, but she wasn't able to do much. "Holy Rome!" she cried. A young boy with blond hair came running to the girl's rescue, only to find himself confronted with a sickly looking boy. "He needs our help!" She wailed. The blond boy nodded, knowing what he had to do.

Feeling himself floating on a cloud or even a gentle ocean wave the young pirate was encased in soft bed sheets that were a delicacy he had been without for a long time. slowing opening his eyes he looked around in the room only seeing a white room so continued to believe he was dead in his dazed state.

"You woke up!" The young girl ran into the room and jumped for joy "We were so worried! We thought you might not make it!"

Remaining silent for obvious reasons being he hadn't drank in days or eaten he stayed flat down in the bedsheets exhausted and almost paralysed with a slight wheezing of his throat to get attention.

"O-oh! R-right! You must be hungry! I'll get you some food and water!" The girl ran off once more, coming back with a plate containing slices of bread, unfamiliar fruits and vegetables. She held a glass of water in her other hand as well. She placed the food down on the night stand before helping Arthur into a sitting position

Already shaking from the uncomfortable position he holds onto his saviour struggling to remain still and widens his eyes in disbelief " did I really get this skinny and boney..." He said inside his mind when finally seeing his arms for the first time in awhile. Staring in awe at the food already it looked delicious enough to kill for at the moment, he stretches his arms out desperately trying to touch it.

The girl got Arthur's signal and passes the plate of food over to Arthur.

He made no other interaction as he wolfed down the meal like it was an eating competition, he knew if he ate too fast he would be dreadfully sick and poorly later on and this was almost certain at his speed but he didn't care hunger took over him.

The girl flinched at the Brit's sudden burst of energy as he devoured the food. She stood back a little frightened. Then there was a light knock on the door "Come in~" the little girl chimed. The young boy from before walked in cautiously eying the Brit. "Is he okay?" He asked. The young girl gave him an unsure look.

The young adventurer looked to the visitor of the room with a nervous expression afterall he made quite a few enemies from the last moments he remembers " are you the two who helped me from earlier? please say you aren't working for that pompous France"

The young girl's eyes lit up from hearing the Frenchman's name "You know big brother France?! Wow! That's so cool! I haven't seen him in a long time! How is he?"

" well last time I saw him he was red in the face and yelling at me, I kinda ran away from him" Arthur said bluntly clearly seeing no threat in the two " I figured he would be sending letters all around for people to take me home"

The young girl opened was about to start interrogating the runaway boy once more but was quickly cut off by her blond friend.

"What's your name" he asked with a slight stutter.

" Arthur though I can be known under the name England...though I've never actually been to England that often" Arthur begins to mumble at the end annoyed by that fact and then glares at the one giving him the question " why? Want to make sure you got the right kid before sending me back to my slave master" clearly annoyed with Francis at the moment

The young boy seemed taken back by the Brit' sudden aggressiveness. "No no that's not it!" He protested "I was just wondering. To make it fair I'll tell you our names. I'm known as the Holy Roman Empire, and this is-"

"I'm North Italy~! A pleasure to meet you!" Italy chimed cutting off the poor Roman.

" wow...I made it all the way here on that boat, how long have I been away" Arthur whimpers clearly confused and scared " I didn't expect Francis to not catch up with me by this point... " concerned over his position for a moment he is soon distracted by the reflective lights around the room bouncing off golden and various shiny objects making him drool slightly with the intent of stealing

"Why did you ru-" The Italian was cut off by Holy Rome before he could ask anything else "Italia let's not ask about that at the moment" He whispered to Italy "it might personal.."

Arthur's hands were slowly stretching out before him and wandering towards a golden vase depicting great victories the mighty Roman Empire won.

Holy Rome quickly noticed Arthur's actions and swept the vase away from the English man's grubby hands. The blonde roman wasn't stupid. He knew that Arthur was about to commit thievery in his house! To be frank, the house belonged to Mr. Austria but that hadn't mattered at the moment. Arthur was a guest for goodness sake! Holy Rome glared at the blonde Brit hoping the older boy got the message

Shrugging it off the thief looks around and sees a large painting of Austria the man he confronted back home on the wall and smirked " so I see this is that man's house " points to the well done painting " you know I met him recently and he took too me rather well, soo well he said he will reward me for my efforts in protecting him"

Holy Rome didn't seem convinced. He looked back over where Italy was standing whom had ran out of the room to chase a moose or who knows what. His attention focused back onto Arthur with the unchanged glare. "I doubt you actually protected . And don't think I didn't noticed that my brother's ship was on deck but none of his crew members were on the ship! You must've stolen it!" He snapped at the Brit.

Arthur hummed scratching his chin and head pondering the command the other barked at him " Hmm let me think about it..." as he was thinking his other hand was unconsciously stuffing as many jewels and jewellery into his pocket " you know you have a point... Touché..." scrambling to his feet the Brit jumped through the window breaking the glass and falling down onto the roof where he fell down further and made his way to the stolen boat as fast as possible " THANKS FOR THE FOOD " Arthur yells as he attempts to escape.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Holy Rome yelled from the window. He had to get the stolen pieces of jewellery back. He ran out of the room, zoomed past a confused Italian and rushed out of the door. He unsheathed his sword an ran after Arthur. "STOP! THIEF!"

Arthur already threw the rope odd it's hinge docking the boat to the land and ran towards the moving ship, jumping onto the side with a rope ladder sprawled at the side he laughs seeing his getaway was actually successful and he even had the expensive jewellery in his possession too, it was this moment on he knew he had a talent for stealing and it was also the moment he was wanted in Austria as a criminal.

Arthur wasn't out in the clear yet. Holy Rome made a dash towards the ship and took a jump of faith towards the moving ship. He quickly clung to the edge of the ship, his feet dangling a couple feet above the water below him. Holy Rome took a moment to take in the success of managing to make it on to ship (sort of), but then realize he didn't have any plans what to do after he got on. The jump was a pure act of instinct and wasn't planned at all. He was now in a struggle to pull himself onto the ship's deck.

Arthur peeked over the edge hearing the struggled grunts from the smaller blond, staring at him for awhile he suddenly has a devilish smirk and holds out a bucket " Hey blondey...you will wanna let go unless you want to see what's in this bucket...I dare ya" he plotted and in one way wanted to see the content of the bucket fall on him " you go back home and tell your soo called brother and master that he has a new enemy"

Holy Rome looked fearfully back at the English boy "P-please let me on the ship!" He pleaded, his eyes casting downward to the water beneath him "I-I can't swim well!"

" wha?... Wait what!?" putting the bucket down England looks around frantically confused on what to do since there was no adult around to help him, he reaches down to the Holy Roman Empire with a piece of cloth " grab on!"

The younger blonde nodded an grabbed onto the cloth. He could hear his heart pounding over the sound of waves crashing onto the shoreline.

Arthur pulled up the younger boy and panted from exhaustion afterall he was still weak from the first trip " jeez your heavier than I thought..." looking down at the cloth that he used to help him up he noticed it was now torn and beaten up, he splayed it out to reveal a tapestry of Prussia over exaggerated with huge bulging muscles holding a glowing sword with multiple lusty... And lets say shapely ladies gathered around him longing for him after he slaid what was depicted a pile of underworld beasts "... There is something wrong with your brother" Arthur commented speechless though he had to give him credit the borders were nice on the art work.

"Not surprised" the younger boy panted "Your not the first one to say that.." He took a moment to catch his breath before jumping quickly back into his feet. He desperately fumbled his clothing around looking for his sword. "I swear I had it.." He mumbled angry himself.

" you mean this?" Arthur chuckled holding a sword up " your awful cold to go looking for a sword right after I saved you, I thought it could be a trip and I still helped you from the bottom of my heart" he cooed in a pretend heart broken voice " im hurt, now I'm dumping you back on the dock and then I'm leaving, I'm going to finally go home to MY HOME not France, not Austria I mean England " clearly spitting and annoyed now he drops his guard

The moment the Brit had let his guard down the young Roman moved quickly on his feet to snatch his sword out of the older boy's hand. Holy Rome smiled triumphantly at the sudden upper hand and pointed the sword at England's neck.

"You will return 's jewels and my brother's ship!" Holy Rome demanded in a oddly confident tone. He looked over Arthur's shoulder for a moment then returned his gaze towards the English boy. "And it looks like you'll be able to return both things personally"

A ship was heading towards the stolen vessel at full speed. Prussia smirked deviously at the sight of his stolen boat. That could only mean one thing.

"Hey Austria!" The Prussian turned around and looked at Austria, his smirk growing wider "I think we found our guy"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we are slowly getting to the important parts and fun bits so lots more chapters to show up once I get into the mood, Please tell me if you have any suggestions and you might just see your idea in the story with credit given for your help, write in the critiques or message me and please no nasty messages. As always I will repeat I do not own hetalia or any of their characters and this is completely a fan based story so thank you for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is such a small chapter and chapters and chapters are moving out slowly but I am working with the system of updating and adding chapters equally with the exception of say a popular series receiving one more chapter update due to popularity and demand. So no matter popularity each series will be updated for those who don't have profiles and a way to demand chapters through messages. Cause I'm looking out for you guys too XD. anyway Please enjoy and more chapters will be added soon considering this one was stashed away and only found recently to upload.**

 **Enjoy~**

Prussia let out a hearty laugh and looked down on the Brit like the poor boy was prey. Arthur was tied up against a wooden post and hardly spoke a word ever since his capture. The Brit knew that there was no way he could possibly slip away at the moment, no way of escaping the Prussian's watchful gaze. Holy Rome had been returned to sweet safe land after the whole ordeal, but the ship Arthur was aboard was headed the other way, back out into the ocean.

Where he couldn't escape.

"You should've known that you wouldn't make it that far without being caught rat." Prussia spoke with anger dripping from his words "So you thought you could make it big out there! Ha! Please, I'm surprised you haven't starved to death" he walked circles around the boy with a smirk spread across his face. "Play time's over now kid!" Prussia yanked Arthur's hair back and looked him dead in the eye "Now it's time to pay. That Frenchman is going to have to sew you back together the next time he see's you, if he can even find you."

Arthur glared down at the wooden floor of the deck plotting and also annoyed, remaining silent occasionally he shifted in place trying the binding and gathering information of his situation " of course I would get this far and still be alive, you underestimate me...so what not huh? Taking me back to France" smirking fully knowing the Prussian wasn't going to exactly kill him right then and there without his dear French friend being annoyed.

Prussia tsked. He took a knife and started twirling it around. "You're really getting on my nerves kiddo. But I'm not sending you back to France. At least not right now."

Widening his eyes he had no idea what awaited him " What do you mean your not sending me back!? What else would you do with me!?" struggling to break free now and getting rather annoyed " your not some pervert right... "

"Nein nein. That's Toni not me." Prussia replied chuckling as he started distancing himself from the Brit. "But you really thought I'd just return you to France safe and sound so he could cradle you and tell you that everything is okay? You stole mein gold, hell you even did the favour of stealing my ship along with it!" The Prussian spoke like it was some kind of comedic joke. His tone quickly became dark when he glanced back at Arthur "You aren't getting away with this" with a sharp turn on his heel the Prussian threw the knife directly towards Arthur. The knife hit the board besides the young boy, barley millimetres away from the young theft's face. The knife did leave a cut on the Brits right cheek, making a small trail of blood run down his jawline.

Taking this opportunity Arthur sobbed loudly as one would expect someone at his age and tightly clenched his eyes full of tears shut at the sight of the blood " I just wanted to be a pirate and to get away from Francis! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just your soo cool and free and I was getting dressed up like some hand made porcelain doll " weeping and explaining his situation with as much pity as possible

Prussia rolled his eyes and scoffed "Tough luck kid. You should've known how this would end" he took another knife and smirked "Some of us nations could only dream of having a pampered childhood, and you threw it all away... " he took a small step towards the teary eyed Brit and started to aim the knife at him. "So you want to be a pirate ja? Well here's your first lesson. Don't. Mess. With. Me" he threw the knife once more, leaving a cut in Arthur's leg.

Glaring at the albino with narrowed eyes he found himself reaching his head to the side and pulling out the previous knife with his teeth and dropping it lucky handle towards his hand and begins cutting at his bindings " some advice, don't fuck with me" smirks and releases his bindings " maybe I'll take your women next time" then leaping off the boat he dives into the sea

"FUCK!" Prussia yelled. He ran to the side of the boat and looked for spoiled brat. He knew damn well that the kid would eventually grow tired and drown, Francis would make him a dead man if that happened to Arthur, yet there wasn't much he could do about it. "Kid doesn't know what's he's gotten himself into.."

When leaping into the water Arthur took refuge under the ship while holding the knife and stabbed the underbelly causing holes to appear making the ship slowly fill with water underneath. Finally reaching to the surface gasping for air he laughed knowing the future position of that boat and how angry it's captain will be " hope you find a new ship" he mumbles under his breath and begins to swim in the direction of the land.

The Prussian growled and threw his sword to the ground "Just perfect" he mumbled to himself. He wanted to go after Arthur, but another side of him told him it wasn't worth it and that he could make an excuse to Francis on why his precious little snowflake drowned. There was small guilt felt by the Prussian, but he ignored it and continued sailing ahead. Besides, it was Arthur's decision to jump off a boat with an injured leg.

Struggling to continue swimming Arthur began to float and rest on his back looking up at the sky with a smile, he may have been floating in the middle of the ocean sick, injured and alone but he felt more free than he had ever felt before " you know...this was my favourite decision of my life..." closing his eyes and resting as much as possible.

Until he felt a bump on his head at most an hour later waking him up in a panicked flail as he flipped over frantically trying to swim, stabilising himself. Once his vision was clear again from his dehydration he saw what appeared to be a small boat.

"Oy! Who goes down there!" A man called from the boat. Another man ran to the edge of the boat and looked at Arthur in astonishment. "Would you look at that! It's a wee little boy floating in the ocean! What's a boy doing in the middle of the ocean?!" The other man crossed his arms "I don't know! Should we tell the captain?"

Arthur looked up and tried to claw his way up the side of the ship but only slid with its smooth surface and tires himself out. Slowly sliding down he gasped for a deep breath of air and began to sink downing in the water with no aid from his injured leg.

The sound of someone jumping into the water was heard and Arthur was quickly grabbed around the waist and brought up to the surface of the water. "What do I pay you boys for!" Arthur's aid shouted at the two crew members "get the rope an pull me back up!"

Coughing when he felt the stingy sensation of the air and water smashing against his face once more he began to cough up blood from the damage and pressure his lungs were withstanding

The man glanced at Arthur and sighed "Would you two idiots hurry up!" He shouted once more. "We're sorry Cap't!" One of the crew members said and threw one end on a rope at the supposed captain. The captain grabs the rope and was quickly pulled up by the two crew members on the small ship. "Took you two long enough" the captain commented putting the young boy down.

The slow and even breaths of the young Englishman were husky and shakey, his clothes were in tatters so the blood stains covering them were the only colour left on the rags.

Coughing some more the blond boy looks at his surroundings with a dehydrated and crusty face, he felt sunburnt and unable to move but luckily being a personification of a country he was able to withstand more than a normal human which is probably his best guess on how he is still living.

"Get the lad some water." The captain demanded in which his crew quickly replied with a "Yes Cap't!" and quickly scurried off. There was a moment of silence between the Captain and Arthur before the strong man knelt down to Arthur's height "I'm guessing that you got yourself into some mighty trouble"

Smirking at the comment Arthur gave away his personality, reaching into his pocket with a limp hand he took out various jewellery, gold and jewels he stole back at Austria's estate without saying another word he dropped his palm down flat and his eyes closed rolling his head to the side.

The Captain picked up Arthur in his two arms and started carry the Brit to the crews sleeping quarters below deck. There were plenty of bunk-beds there and to be frank, only two were being used at that moment. "We've got the water!" One of the men shouted running up the stairs only to see his captain carrying the young boy and making his way down the steps. "We'll give the poor lad water when he wakes up" the captain replied in a calm voice. The man mumbled something about wasting his time, walking back up to the deck. The Captain ignored the comments and made it to the sleeping quarters. He placed Arthur down on one of the bottom bunks and walked out of the the room, leaving a glass of water behind.

Awakening 6 hours later with a dry throat even saliva couldn't help repair Arthur coughed and wheezed as though dust would follow, eyeing up the water he snatched it without a second thought a gulped it down with only an agonising feeling of the liquid grating on his dry throat pipes.

Arthur forced all the water down smacking his lips together to try and clean the blood and cracked skin to a minimum, finally looking around Arthur fell back into the bed sickly.

"Hey kid. Would y'a like some more water?" One of the crew members asked. He had been sitting on the across from Arthur waiting for the young boy to finally wake up.

Arthur could only stare at the stranger for a few minutes before he registered that in fact he was talking to him in English, trying to speak with his dry throat only caused the young boy to wince and give in to a simple nod

The man gave the Brit a smile. He got up, took the empty glass of water, and went to go refill it. He came back with a full glass of water and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur downed the glass once more and seemed to find some energy to lean over to the side and vomit up the only thing in his stomach was bile atleast thats what he thought until he heard the clatter or jewels and jewellery hitting the wooden floor. Arthur forgot he swallowed a handful of expensive objects during his getaway.

"My god kid..." The crew member walked over and looked at the precious jewels that were coughed out by the young boy. "You're really putting yourself into shit. Cap't already said that you had potential, but this is over the top!"

Lying back in the soft embrace of the clothed bed he almost believed the cheap bunk bed was silk woven by hand from a goddess from how exhausted he was and lack of comfort the last few weeks. Panting and catching his breath as the boy's dry throat recovers from its contraction of bile, slowly relaxing the young boy begins to feel alot better knowing it was better out than in.

The man cleaned up the mess Arthur had made and quickly put the jewels on a night stand but not without a cringe spread across his face. "I bet you're feeling better after that. What ever made you pull a stunt like that is probably the reason that you wound up in the ocean as well"

Nodding with a big smile on his face Arthur slowly drifted in and out of sleep, stomach rumbling loudly anyone could guess the poor stick thin boy was starving but Arthur begged to differ feeling soo poorly nourished and hungry it caused his stomach to turn feeling unwell at the very idea of food.

The man eventually came in with a plate of food, which consisted of bread and an apple. It wasn't much, but he didn't want to overwhelm the kid or make him sick again. He placed the plate on the night table and sat down next to Arthur. "Hey kid. You gotta eat."

By this time Arthur was long past being able to lift a full plate of any weight with his arms, stick thin and muscle from his body withered away to the frail state similar to a 100 year old man. grumbling at the offer Arthur looked to the man with an expression that could only be described as longing to reply physically to his demands

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it, the story will reach very dramatic, funny and emotional moments so the action hasn't even begun yet, I hope you decide to follow the series and the more follows and reviews of my work will result in more updates, longer chapters and lover for my fans. I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is a fan made story so please don't sue me XD. Again enjoy and thank you Vanti for writing this story with me best bud 3 .**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
